


Всегда

by captainhook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sad and Happy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook
Summary: Он пытается удержать глаза на дороге, когда приближается к больнице. Он сдерживает слезы, которые угрожают скатиться по его щекам.Он снова делает глубокий вдох и говорит себе не паниковать.Дин в порядке.Все будет хорошо.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Всегда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712346) by [AlFair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair). 



Кастиэль испугался, сердце остановилось на секунду. Все его положительные эмоции сразу же исчезли. Он почувствовал, что его горло быстро высохло.

– Кас?

Голос Сэма тихий и нервный на другой линии. Пока он ждал ответа Кастиэля, тот чувствовал боль в его шатком дыхании. Он представил счастливое и мягкое лицо Сэма грустным и опустошенным, со слезящимися карими глазами. 

Кас закрыл глаза: ему требовалась по крайней мере минута, чтобы найти в себе мужество говорить с твердым голосом. 

– _Я уже еду…_

Он услышал, как Сэм вздохнул, и представил молодого парня кивающим и не понимавшим, что он разговаривает по телефону.

– Спасибо, Кас… До скорого, – он вешает трубку и трясущимися пальцами запихивает телефон в карман.

Кастиэль понял, что произошло. _Что, блять, произошло в этот грёбанный момент._ Он оставался спокойным, пытаясь сделать легкий вдох. Он не мог позволить себе приступ паники.

Ангел схватил своё пальто и бумажник. Сдерживая панику и крики, продолжал искать свои долбаные ключи от машины.

_Успокойся._ Все будет _хорошо._

_Вдох._

_Выдох._

Когда Кастиэль нашёл их, он буквально выбежал из квартиры, не заботясь о незапертой двери или лифте. Его сердце билось всё быстрее, и он чувствовал каждый удар всё громче и громче, разносящийся по всему своему телу.

Через несколько секунд он сел в машину, завёл мотор и выехал на дорогу, быстро поворачивая по темным улицам Лоренса. Он почувствовал, как его телефон завибрировал от СМС. Это заставило его нервничать и быть готовым потерять контроль и кричать. Холодный пот на его руках заставил его сильнее схватить руль.

_Дин._

Образы человека, которого Кастиэль любит, преследовали его разум. Его красивая улыбка и захватывающие зеленые глаза, сверкавшие каждый раз, когда они смотрели на него. Он обожал их.

Уже _нет._

Дин больше не _его._

Но это не значит, что Кастиэль перестал любить. Он так сильно любил Дина– _всё ещё любил_ , всё должно было быть не так. Они собирались пожениться. Дин собирался сделать предложение, и тогда все пошло под откос.

Ну, это была не вина Дина.

Это была вина Каса. За то, что отпустил его и не соглашался на принятие альтернативного решения. 

Видите ли, когда твоя бывшая девушка возвращается в твою жизнь беременная и требует, чтобы ты взял на себя ответственность за свои действия, у тебя не так много способов выбраться из этой ситуации.

Кастиэль знал Дина - он всегда поступал правильно, даже если не был при этом счастлив.

Так что он не мог оставить Лизу одну и без отца для _их_ ребенка.

Кастиэль не смог справиться с этим и расстался с Дином: было слишком сложно быть с ним и видеть, как он растит ребенка другой женщины.

Он знал, что Дин не согласился бы. Он сказал, что это не повлияет на их будущее и отношения, но Кас не мог, просто не мог… _Это было чертовски больно._

Итак, он оставил разбитое сердце Дина, который умолял его остаться, чтобы найти выход.

И Кастиэль? Все, что он сделал - это разрушил единственную вещь, которая делала его счастливым и любимым.

Он пытался удержать глаза на дороге, когда приближался к больнице. Он сдерживал слезы, которые угрожали скатиться по его щекам.

Он снова сделал глубокий вдох и сказал себе не паниковать.

_Дин в порядке._

_Все будет хорошо.  
_  
Сэм сказал по телефону, что Дин попал в аварию: кто-то наехал на него, не глядя, и врезался в машину Дина. У Импалы серьёзные повреждения.

Он был в скорой.

Хуже всего то, что Дин ехал к Кастиэлю, он ехал поговорить с ним. Так Сэм сказал.

Дин ехал к _нему._

Если что-то случилось, он никогда себя не простит.

Ангел, наконец, позволил слезам упасть; тяжелое рыдание выплеснулось из горла, так как вид безжизненного тела Дина словно стоял перед глазами. _Если Дин..._

Он покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от этой ужасной мысли и сосредоточился на дороге. Он был в пяти минутах езды.

_Его сердце могло вырваться из груди._

Когда Кастиэль забежал в Медицинский центр, он нашел медсестру на приёме. Её глаза встретились с его, и она с симпатией улыбнулась после того, как увидела состояние вошедшего.

– Чем я могу вам помочь?

Он старался не рыдать и не казаться трясущимся:  
– Дин В-Винчестер, в какой он палате?

Кастиэль подошёл к столу. Его руки в кулаках сильно сжимались, пока он терпеливо ждал, когда женщина скажет ему направление.

Он почувствовал депрессивное настроение в больнице, и его беспокойство усилилось.

– Комната 404, он только что вышел из скорой. Он стабилен, – сказала медсестра и подарила ему лёгкую вежливую улыбку.

Некоторое напряжение, которое Кас чувствовал, прошло, но он по-прежнему не мог легко дышать, и его сердце было тяжелым, как камень.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он и побежал в лифт, отправляясь на второй этаж, где был человек его жизни.

Ангел протер глаза: он не видел Дина З месяца. Задается вопросом, изменился ли любимый. Его сердце мучительно сжалось, когда двери лифта открылись. Он вышел. На душе было тяжело, и он снова сжал кулаки.

Кас быстро шёл по коридору, и тут его глаза падают на людей возле палаты Дина. Дыхание останавливается, когда он узнает Бенни, лучшего друга Дина.

В руках вампира свернулась маленькая шмыгающая рыжеволосая — Чарли. Рядом с ними Бобби, дядя Дина. Когда они заметили его, пришедший почувствовал нервную дрожь, но умудрился слабо улыбнуться им.

– Кас… – проговорил Бобби. Когда он встал, ангел улыбнулся ему, весь в слезах, он был не в силах контролировать приступ истерики. Он мог упасть в любой момент. Он все еще не мог поверить в это.

Старик обнял Кастиэля. Он сильно скучал по Бобби, Чарли и Бенни. Они все были его семьёй. 

– Рад, что ты добрался, сынок.  
Бобби похлопал Каса по спине и улыбнулся, но тот заметил его красные глаза.

Ангел кивнул, быстро вытирая слёзы. Он обошёл старика, чтобы поприветствовать Бенни и Чарли.

– Привет, братан, – Бенни немного кивнул.

– Кас, – Чарли слабо улыбнулась. 

Кастиэль наклонился и обнял их, поцеловав Чарли в голову. Она же закрыла глаза и наклонилась к объятиям Бенни.

Ангел вздохнул. Его сердце таяло, когда он наблюдал за близкими людьми Дина.

_Семьей_ Дина.

Дин всё ещё считает его членом своей семьи?

Кастиэль повернулся и посмотрел на приоткрытую дверь палаты 404.

– Иди к нему, – сказал Бобби, кивая в ту сторону.

Ангел бросает взгляд на Бенни с Чарли и тихо стучит в дверь. Его сердце угрожало оторвать ему грудь.

– Заходи…

Он вошел и у него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел Дина, лежащего на больничной кровати. 

Кардиомонитор стабильно пищал.

Сэм сидел в кресле рядом с кроватью. Он убрал ладони с лица, чтобы посмотреть, кто вошёл. Вошедший увидел его глаза - красные и усталые.

– Кас. Привет, чувак… – Сэм встал, и Кастиэль с любовью улыбнулся ему. Младший брат Дина казался ещё выше, когда обнимал его медвежьим объятьем. _Кас скучал по Сэму не меньше всех._

Он почувствовал, как слезы скатились по щекам, когда он увидел лицо Дина. 

Когда Сэм отступил, похлопал Кастиэля и вышел из комнаты.

Кастиэль сел в кресло. Он прикусил губу, чтобы не заплакать. 

Несмотря на то, что у Дина были порезы на скуле и большой синяк на виске, с грязными волосами и бледной кожей, контрастирующей с его веснушками и темными ресницами, _он снова выглядел красиво._

– _Д-Дин…_ – он заикал, задыхаясь от слез. Подняв руки к лицу, он закрыл его ладонями.

Тусклая боль пульсировала в его груди. Прижимая ладони к глазам, он пытается остановить слёзы. 

Всё это кажется его виной. Если бы его тупая задница не бросила Дина, они бы разобрались с ребенком. Столько ночей бессонницы и слез можно было бы избежать, если бы он не был сукиным сыном.

– И-Извини… – Кастиэль подавил рыдание в горле, проводя рукой по лицу, чтобы утереть влажность.

Дин дышал тихо, по крайней мере он выглядел умиротворенно.

Кастиэль вздохнул и подтолкнул стул ближе к кровати. После небольшой борьбы с самим собой за то, чтобы он мог потрогать Дина, он аккуратно дотронулся своими длинными пальцами до щеки зеленоглазого, чувствуя грубую щетину. 

– Я-Я тебя люблю… – Кастиэль прошептал, прежде чем взять руку Дина, поцеловав его кулаки и положив голову на его бок. Он закрыл глаза и услышав его мягкое дыхание и пиканье монитора. 

– К-Кас… 

Кастиэль услышал бормотание и приоткрыл глаза. Комната темнее, чем прежде. Когда он поднял голову с матраса, лунный свет снаружи освещал интерьер. Его глаза приспосабливались к комнате.

– _Кас._

Он отклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дина, и когда их взгляды пересеклись, сердце Кастиэля остановилось, а затем начало биться еще быстрее. 

Эти зеленые, изумрудные глаза смотрели на него. Он подавил рыдание, когда поднял руку Дина и целовал кулаки. Он был счастлив услышать этот горячий хриплый голос.

– Я тут, милый, – слезы начали катиться по его щекам, и тогда Дин посмотрел на него с удивленным хмурым лицом. 

– _Крошка?_ – спросил он, скручивая маленькую улыбку, которая сразу расплавляет сердце ангела.

– Я здесь, в-всегда, – он улыбнулся и заплакал от старого ласкового прозвища. Он взялся обеими руками за руку Дина, везде целуя.

– Я _скучал_ по тебе, крошка, – Дин почти шепчет срывающимся голосом.

– Я тоже, _так сильно._

Дин вздохнул и начал двигаться в своей постели. Сердце Кастиэля остановилось, когда он наблюдал, как Дин сморщивается от боли.

– Где Сэм?

– Эй, эй… не двигайся… Ты в порядке, он здесь, с Бенни, Чарли и Бобби...ты напугал нас, –   
уверил Кастиэль, встав, чтобы остановить Дина.

Через пару секунд Дин остановился и выпустил расстроенное дыхание.

Он переплетал их пальцы, что немного расслабило Кастиэля; его напряжение спало с его плеч.

– Что случилось? Последнее, что я помню, это как я ехал к тебе домой. Я-Я хотел поговорить с тобой… 

Дин проглотил. 

– Какой-то пьяный мудак сбил тебя, это была его вина, не твоя.

Дин вздрогнул, вероятно вспоминая, что Детка раздавлена и в плохом состоянии после аварии.

Кастиэль дарит ему улыбочку, наблюдая за разочарованным, унылым взглядом Дина. Только Дин Винчестер мог лежать в больничной койке со сломанной ногой и думать о своей машине.

Они остались в комфортной тишине. Дин ласкал его ладонь, нежно смотря на Каса с любящими глазами, и тот не мог не покраснеть. Он знал Дина З года и он никогда не упускал случая заставить его почувствовать себя 14-летней девочкой-подростком.

– Ты тут… – Дин улыбнулся, нарушая молчание, и сердце Кастиэля таяло и сжималось одновременно.

– Конечно, я _тут…_ – Кастиэль снова начал бороться со слезами – блять, почему он такой эмоциональный? Скорее, как плакса.

– Ребенок не от меня… – Дин вдруг выболтнул, со своими сверкающими зелеными глазами в темной комнате. 

Кастиэль замер, его рот открылся от сюрприза, нахмуренные брови. Он в замешательстве.

– Ч-Что?

Дин распутал их пальцы и снова попытался присесть на кровати, снова вздрогнув от боли.

Кастиэль вздохнул. Дин – это _Дин._

_Его_ Дин. 

– Она наврала мне… 

Кастиэль закрыл глаза, снова закрывая лицо ладонями, пытаясь понять, что сказал Дин.

_Что это за херня?_

Он расстался с Дином. Та ночь была худшая ночь в его жизни из-за грёбанной лжи взрослой женщины, которая хотела вовлечь одного из лучших людей в детскую аферу?

Он вдруг почувствовал разочарование и злость. Не из-за Лизы, а из-за себя. Он оставил Дина и стер его из головы, и теперь все это случилось. _Он действительно худший человек._

– Эй, эй я знаю, что я тупой сукин сын, – Дин схватил его руки в свои теплые. 

Сердце Кастиэля болело, наблюдая за тем, как Дин смотрит на него своими щенячьими глазами с грустными надутыми губками. Он винил себя в том, что попал в ловушку Лизы.

Дин - лучший человек на свете. _Он не был достоин его._

– Не _смей_ винить себя, – Кастиэль зашипел, вздыхая. – Ты слишком хорош для меня, Дин. Я-Я не _заслуживаю_ тебя, – Его голос сорвался. 

Дин посмотрел на него и нежно поцеловал ладони:  
– Вранье. 

Кастиэль опустил голову, глядя на свои колени, как ребенок, провожающий своих родителей. Какое совпадение, что он действительно подвел своего парня. 

– Я прошел тест ДНК, грёбаный ноль процентов! – Внезапно рука Дина держала его за подбородок, поднимая лицо вверх.

– Сегодня я шел искать тебя, чтобы вернуть тебя… – застенчиво сказал Дин, голосом, наполненным неуверенностью. 

Сердце Кастиэля затрепетало; Дин может и 36-летний мужчина, но иногда он выглядел как маленький мальчик с его милой гримасой и зубастой улыбкой.

Особенно, когда он разговаривал с Кастиэлем, как со своей школьной любовью.

_Он так его любит._

– Но я пойму если ты... 

Кастиэль схватил его за лицо и поцеловал его, затыкая рот.

– Ммм… – Дин бормотал между поцелуями. Боже, он так сильно по нему скучал. Губы Дина были сухими, но все равно такие удивительные, как он посасывал его нижнюю губу и блин-

– Детка… ммм, – он почувствовал руку Дина на затылке, которая толкнула его ещё ближе к нему, секундой позже его губы были у него на челюсти, а затем на щеке и на подбородке, он целовал его повсюду, заставляя Кастиэля хихикать.

Он скучал по прикосновениям Дина, его губам, вообще по существованию Дина, долбаного Винчестера.

– Значит, – Дин чмокнул нос Кастиэля, – у нас, – еще один поцелуй в глаз, – все хорошо? – последний был в губы. 

Кастиэль показал ему яркую мягкую улыбку. 

– Всегда.


End file.
